


This Kiss

by 123Brooksie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Erejean Week, Ereri Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123Brooksie/pseuds/123Brooksie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idk this story isn't really for everyone. Its not sad but I got pretty depressed writing it. Basically Eren is locked in Levi's house except for when he's going to school. He knows this isn't right and he wants freedom but he doesn't want to leave Levi. There is so much rape in this. Not like violent rape but yeah Levi pressures Eren into sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so underage. Its not like grossly underage Eren just isn't 18 so.... Yeah

He keeps me in here for most of the day, locked in this tiny room like an animal. He only let's me go when its time for school and afterwards I have to come straight back. He's never touched me but he's always watching. Always watching. I don't really know if I hate him. Hate is a very strong word. He makes me eat breakfast and dinner with him and only once I had to shower with him. Just once. It was yesterday. He didn't clean himself, he just stood inside of the shower with me, watching. Sometimes he makes me take off my clothes, but he never touches me. I take off my clothes and lay on the bed. I'm scared to disobey. He just stands above me and watches me breathe, then he tells me to put my clothes back on. Its humiliating.

Today is my birthday. I think he knows that. I'm 16 now.

I wake up and I really do feel a year older. I breathe in my first awake breath of a sixteen year old. I take a shower then get dressed for school. "Good morning Eren. How did you sleep?" I hear behind me - its Levi. "Uh good morning. And I slept well thanks for asking." I say. "Happy birthday." He says looking me up and down. There's a strange lingering from his eyes to my crotch and I feel a little uncomfortable. 

"Oh thanks." I say with a fake smile. I don't know why but I don't want him to know how miserable I am. I want him to think I'm happy. I don't hate him. I don't know how to feel about him. I don't know what this is. Some kind of relationship? I'm only 16 and he's 26. Of course I don't mind the age difference but I don't think the public would turn a blind eye.

I grab an apple and head towards the door. Remembering my early dismissal, I turn back to Levi. He's sitting at the table. "Oh I forgot I have an early dismissal today. I'll be back at home at 12." I say. His face lights up and I can't help but blush. "That's good." He says. "Hey Eren. Remember when you used to kiss me goodbye in middle school?" He asks. I'm confused. I don't really remember ever kissing him goodbye. Oh god never mind. As I remember, I feel the blood rushing to my face. "Y-yes. Why?" I ask. "Why don't you do it anymore?" He asks. I'm a bit thrown off by the question.

I used to kiss him goodbye on the lips in like 7th grade, a year after I had to move in with him. My mom died and he's the only person she trusted to take me in. If only she could see him now. If I could just tell her -mom this guy you left me with is weird. He's been tongue kissing me since 7th grade. He makes me undress and....

My thinking is cut off by Levi's voice. "Eren?" He calls. "Hm?" I hum. "Why don't you kiss me anymore?" Levi asks raising an eyebrow at me.

"W-w-well I.... I just don't have a reason I guess." I lie. He should know I'm not stupid and he should know its pretty weird for a 12 year old to kiss a 22 year old. Why would I still kiss him after realizing that?

"Oh really?" He says. I can't tell what he's thinking and it scares me a little. "Then come here." He continues. I'm freaking out I don't want to go near him. School time is for myself. I should be on my way to school by now.

"I-I'm going to be late. I'm going now." I say. I turn back around and turn the doorknob.

"Eren." Levi says. "Get. Over. Here." Levi says. I almost pee on myself. I've never heard him use that tone of voice before and I find myself half running to his sitting figure on the chair. 

"That's my boy. Come here and sit on daddy's lap." He says. I exhale, relieved that his voice is back to normal. I drop my back pack and apple and sit on his lap. To my surprise it doesn't feel unnatural. His lap is comfortable and warm.

"Eren." Levi says lifting my chin. "Open your mouth." He says.

I don't want to, but I don't want to tell him. I'm scared of that change of character he had a few moments ago.

"N-no." I say. I'm expecting the worse.

"Come on kiss me goodbye, unless you're staying here and not going to school today." Levi says. It seems like a threat. It seems like he's trying to tell me if I don't kiss him he won't let me leave.

"Do I have to?" I ask.

"Do you want to go to school?" He asks. So I was right. It was a threat. On top of that, Levi knows how much I hate when people answer my questions with a question.

"Don't answer me like that." I say opening my mouth for him.

"That's my boy." Levi says. He sticks his tongue out. Its longer than I remember and saliva is hanging from it. He moves it towards me and next thing I know its in my mouth. As soon as I taste him I remember the feeling, kissing him goodbye, his tongue inside of my mouth.

Jean always asked me why I was so much better at kissing than him. He was my boyfriend in 7th and 8th grade. Little did he know I was being taught by a 22 year old man.

Levi's tongue runs across my teeth, then to the roof of my mouth. Something comes over me and I begin to kiss back. I guess it surprises Levi because he strokes my thigh encouragingly. He deepens the kiss and bites my bottom lip hard almost drawing blood. I'm surprised that I'm able to keep up with Levi's demanding kiss, kissing no less brutally than him. I get this feeling that he's challenging me. Well he started this so I will definitely finish it .

He gently sucks on my tongue and I open my eyes to his red face. I can tell he's almost out of breath. I won't lose even though I'm almost out of breath as well. 

After a few breathless moments I finally give up. As I take in my first puff of air, I can feel the oxygen returning to my brain. We pant for a few moments, desperate for oxygen. I look over at Levi and he has a smile of satisfaction wiped across his face.

"What?" I ask.

"Look at how much I've taught you." He says making me blush. "I remember the first time you kissed me goodbye." He says.

I have an instant flashback of the first time I kissed Levi. I was 12 and I was so happy that I got to live with him. He was my moms coolest friend and I remember always wanting to be like him. On my first day of school he said something like "my mom always kissed me right before school" And I was sad and said "I wish I still had my mom." I might have cried a little but I don't remember. After that he kissed me and said he could be my mom and dad for me now and that I could kiss him every day before school. So everyday I would kiss him before school and everyday the kiss would get more and more intimate. 

The third week of school this tall guy named Jean told me he liked me. I didn't like him back but I'm obviously not a person who can speak up for myself, so we ended up hanging out a lot. A rumor started that we were dating and everyday people would come up to us and ask if it were true. He would always blush and deny, then one day he noticed I never said anything when people asked. On that day when someone asked he said yes. I was a bit surprised but since I didn't know what to say, I said nothing. So the next day it was all over school and a group of people wanted proof, so we kissed. Jean always bragged about how great of a kisser I was. 

After 2 amazing years of dating I still hadn't fallen in love with Jean but its not like I didn't like him back. Anyway after 2 successful years, Jean walked me home one day and he kissed me goodbye. Neither of us knew that Levi was looking out at us through the window. 

Jean kissed me for a really long time. It was a slow, sensual, deep, passionate kiss. When I looked towards the house I saw the blinds snatched shut, and when I went in Levi was angry. It was ever since that day that he started locking me in my room. He spanked me bare bottom for five minutes straight and I can't remember a time that I cried more than I did then. The day after that he apologized for hitting me but said it was neccesary. After 8th grade I stopped kissing him goodbye, after he hit me like that I remember swearing to never let him kiss me again. 

Now I'm a junior panting on Levi's lap after being deep throated by his tongue. I had five minutes to get to school, and that brought me back to reality.

"I have to get to school now. I gave you what you wanted now can I please go?" I say hopping off of Levi's lap. I grab my back pack and apple off of the floor and run out of the door.

 

~


	2. The blowjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah Levi gives Eren a blowjob

When I got home from school Levi was waiting for me on the porch as always. I usually have 7 hours away from him but today was an early dismissal. I'm screwed. After Levi kissed me I walked out of the house with an attitude. Maybe since its my birthday Levi will give me a break.  
When there were early dismissals me and Levi ate lunch together, then I was locked in my room, and then we would eat dinner together.

When I finally reached the door I was so scared. Levi wouldn't get out of the way so I didn't know rather to squeeze past him or wait to see if he had something to say.

"Levi.." I whine, looking down at him

Levi crosses his arms and doesn't bother to look up at me.

"Leeeeeeeviiiiiii......" I whine again. I throw my arms around him and squeeze him tightly.

He still has his arms crossed and still won't look at me.

"What did I do? Levi? Tell me please. Don't be mad at me." I say desperately. I really don't want him to be mad at me. He scares me a lot, especially when he's angry.

"Eren go to your room." Levi says simply, still not looking at me.

"What about lunch?" I whine.

"Stop whining its so annoying." Levi says. It seems like he's going to say more but I decide to speak anyway.

"I'm just a teen and teens whine." I say in my defense.

"Eren I told you what to do. Go to your room I'll be up there in a minute." Levi says. He uses that scary tone he's only used on me once before again, I decide it would be best not to push his anger anymore. I comply.

 

I'm waiting in my room for an hour and a half. Each second is more scarier than the next. When he comes in my heart nearly stops from the building anxiety.

"Eren." Levi says.

I nod nervously.

"Take off your clothes." He says.

I roll my eyes. "Are you going to watch me?" I ask. I'm sick of having him stare at my body. It makes me so self conscious.

"No, Eren. I realized you're growing up. So no I'm not just going to watch you. We're gonna do something grown-up." He says.

It takes me a couple of moments to process what he's talking about and when I do I can feel the blush creeping on my cheeks.

"What are you waiting for Eren? Show daddy how much his little boy has grown." Levi says. Something is different about his manner and how he's speaking. Its not threatening like it was. I can't really find the word for it but he's trying so hard to control himself or contain something. But what?  
Anyway I comply and try to quickly pull my shirt off before Levi grabs my wrist.

"Slowly." He says. "Make it nice and slow. Put on a show for me boy." He continues.

I don't know how to "put on a show" but I take my clothes off as slowly as possible. Something about this is really humiliating. I've been doing this for years but something about this time seems different. He stares at me the entire time and its so embarrassing when we make eye contact.

"That's my boy." He whispers in a raspy, hardly audible voice. "Now lay down on the bed." He instructs.

I nod and lie down on my bed. I look towards the door and my own penis is in my field of vision. Its grown since the last time I've actually paid attention to it. I'd say it was around 7 or 8 inches. To my surprise it was limp and resting on my thigh.

Levi unbuttons his shirt and climbs onto the bed, between my legs. My balls harden as a response to the sexual look Levi shoots me.

"Can I play with you Eren?" He asks me, laying down and supporting his head with his hands and elbows.

"N-no w-what do you mean?" I ask. I'm so confused.

"I mean can I lick you, Eren." He says. I don't have to look down but I feel Levi's eyes fixed on my penis.

"Lick me?.... Where?" I ask. I really am confused.

"I mean here Eren. Right here." Levi says stroking my erection.

I let my head fall back and a deep moan escapes my throat from the pit of my stomach. A warm heat spreads and it hurts, but feels good at the same time.

"That's my boy. That's my good boy." Levi says.

My stomach feels uneasy and I can't catch my breath. My balls hurt and my penis feels weird, like its turning inside out.

"Ahhh. Eren look down here." Levi says. He stops his stroking and lifts his hand completely off of me.

I look down in between my legs and see my penis slowly rising and hardening. It gets higher, and higher, and longer until it rests on my stomach in its full potential. There's butterflies in my stomach and I feel so flushed.

"That was the hottest thing I've ever seen." Levi says. "And looks like your penis got longer." He continues. He wraps his thumb and pointer finger underneath the bell of my dick and pushes the skin upwards. The stretching feeling is unbearable and I can't help but let out shakey broken moans.

"You didn't answer my question from earlier Eren." He says continuing to push on my foreskin. "Can I lick you?" He repeats.

"N-no stop." I say.

He releases my penis and I immediately drop my hands to cover it up.

"What Eren you don't want me to look at your penis? You want to be shy now? You used to always show me. When you were twelve you had the cutest little penis ever. I had to force myself not to do anything to you. I should've fucked you the first day you came here." Levi says unzippering his pants and pulling his meat out. I'd say it was 8 or 9 inches. Thicker than mine by far, but a little longer. Even his penis looked angry.

Levi knew why this time was different. When I was younger and he looked at me I'd never gotten hard from it. But I was rock solid and it was so embarrassing. I can't do this anymore.

"So Eren chose. Either I lick you now then go inside of you later or I go inside now and not lick you at all." He says, his penis threatening me the whole time.

I turn my face to the side. Licking didn't sound too bad and I really didn't want him inside of me. Wait. If I didn't choose maybe he wouldn't do anything at all.

 

Levi waits for a few moments, then positions his mouth between my legs.

"Jaeger move your hands." He commands.

I don't want to. I feel a slippery substance on my fingers, whatever it is I don't want Levi to see it, so I shake my head.

Levi laughs softly and wraps his rough fingers around my wrists. He pries my hands away from my dick and smiles.

"Awwwwe. Look at that. Looks like someone's getting ready to come." Levi says pinning my wrists above my head. I want to die right there.

My stomach feels like I've been falling down a rollercoaster for ten minutes. 

Levi lowers his head somewhat above my penis.

"S-stop." I whisper.

Levi laughs. "Why would I want to do that?" He says grabbing my penis from laying on my stomach with his mouth. He licks around the head for a moment and I begin to twitch. I try to hold in what must be screams of pleasure but they come out anyway.

He lowers his mouth on me until the head of my penis is buried at the back of his throat. I let out a scream of ecstasy and I feel heat rush through my body.

"How does this feel, Eren." He asks releasing my penis.

I stutter, unable to say anything.

Again he laughs at me, then swallows my cock. 

He sucks on the head for a while then licks my length a few times. 

I look down and I can see how thick his saliva is. Each time he licked a thick trail of spit and something else was formed then broke, and dripped between my legs. His saliva is laced with the sticky stuff that was coming out of me earlier. Precum. I can feel something forming in my lower stomach, whatever it is, its about to burst.

"Stop." I whisper shakily. "Something is about to happen." I say.

My words must have been translated by Levi as the opposite. He sped up his licking and swallowed my head again. I felt so good that it hurt. I became a mess of moans and screams and that fueled him to go even faster. His suction was so strong his cheeks caved inward.

The thing in my stomach got bigger and bigger until it finally exploded. Heat washes over me and its extremely hard to breath. Something was streaming out of my penis like a water canon. All the while Levi was sucking on the head of my penis. Gulping down whatever came out.

After what feels like forever I finally calm down. I can feel my penis fall slowly limp. I look down at Levi and he crawls up my body until we're eye to eye. He slowly opens his mouth and I can see the white fluid washing over his tongue. He swallows the contents and licks his lips in case he missed any. That alone brings my penis up and bubbles my stomach back up.

"I've wanted to do that to you ever since you were in 7th grade Eren. You have no idea how good that felt." He says.

I try to close my legs.

"What are you doing Eren. We're not done I still have something else to do to you." Levi says pushing my legs back open.

 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk I think I'm pretty good with describing sex scenes... Buuuuuuh drop a comment.
> 
> Chapter three?


	3. Chapter 3

Levi pushes my legs back open.

"Levi. I-I'm scared. I don't... I don't...." I begin to say.

Levi places a finger on my lip and shushes me. He scoots back down and places his thigh in between mine. With a sharp intake of breath, he pulls his pants halfway down his thighs.

"Eren you're already hard again." He says placing a finger on the tip of my penis. "Don't worry. I'll make you cum as many times as you need." He says. He leans down and kisses my neck. I can feel sucking and I groan when he bites me.

"Are you... Biting me?" I ask with confusion.

Levi repeats the process in about three more different spots before lifting his head. "Can you blame me? You're delicious enough to eat." He says.

"Um.. Why are you doing this? All of this?" I ask. I'm disgusted with how much I've let him get away with. Back then, I can forgive myself, I didn't really know this was wrong. I should've made him stop watching me as soon as I figured out this was wrong so this is partly my fault.

"Eren I love you." Levi says positioning himself at my hole. He begins to suck on his middle finger.

"You love me? Really?" I ask sarcastically. "I don't think I'd lock someone I love in a roooAAh Ughhhh." Levi has his middle finger knuckle deep inside of my ass. I doesn't hurt but it caught me off guard. It doesn't feel like it belongs there at all.

"I'm sorry. Just loosening you up a bit. You were saying?" Levi says.

If I say anything right now I don't think he would listen, but I do have to say this before he is inside of me. I do not consent to this. I am not a prisoner. I'm Eren Jaeger not Levi's slave. I do want him to be happy but not at the cost of my own happiness. I still want to be around him and live with him by this has got to stop. I don't hate him. I just don't know.

"Levi I don't want to have sex with you. Can you please get off of me." I say in the most mature voice ever.

He thrusts his finger into me a few more times.

"Why?" Is all he says.

"I... I just told you." I say with so much frustration.

Levi suddenly plunges his penis inside of me. The stretching burning sensation is too much. I holler and can feel all of my muscles straining.

My hands fly back and I grip the sheets.

Levi is on his knees and my thighs are on each one of them. Pulling out then thrusting back to the hilt, Levi and I both let out a moan. I can't think like this. I can't oppose when he touches me like this.

He grabs my standing erection and begins to give me a rough hand job. Soon enough my precum makes it enjoyable.

The pressure builds up inside of my stomach and I can tell its ready to burst.

"Let it out Eren. Come on let it out." Levi says breathlessly.

My head falls back and I hold in a torrent of moans. They all come out as a muffled mmmm sound.

"Shhh shhh shhh. Do you hear that?." Levi says seriously. He stops thrusting and stops moving his hand.

"W- what?" I say urgently. Is someone here. Why would we have to be quiet. The heat in my ass and the throbbing of my penis makes it hard to think and breath. The bubbles in my stomach multiply and I feel the wave of heat. The pathetic moan explodes from deep within my stomach along with spurt after spurt of my cum. It shoots mostly into the palm of Levi's hand. The rest fell on my stomach.

"That was the sound of love." Levi whispers to my shaking figure. He doesn't let me recover from my orgasm and continues to thrust until he is finally thrown into orgasm. He grunts loudly and his grip on my hips is deadly and I'm sure bruises are forming there. The feeling of his cum spurting deep inside of me feels refreshing for some reason. His sweaty body falls limp on me. I feel his penis slide out of me slowly and his cum drips out of me and runs down my thighs.


	4. always on top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah when I proofread this I cried idfky don't judge me////
> 
> So there's an intense sex scene in this and afterward Levi's creepiness actually had a reason and yalls gonna find out what it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the title of this chapter so many times. This one fit best I guess you'll see why at the very end. ^-^

Levi rolls off of me and I turn away from him. To my displeasure he spoons me from behind and flings his arm around me. 

"That was.... I can't even explain that." Levi says rubbing my lower belly, his finger tips lightly touching my pubic hair.

I was so confused. I was just raped I think. Raped probably, by the person I used to look up to. He was always good to me. He fed me right. He'd let me hang out before I was caught with Jean. Besides all his perversions, he was a good guardian. If anything that occurred tonight was leaked he'd be in trouble and I'd be an orphan again. I didn't really mind being an orphan, but I dont want Levi to be in trouble. I don't know why. I don't feel like trying to find out.

I'm so confused. A tear rolls out of my eye, and I silently cry to myself hoping Levi won't hear me.

He kisses me all over my back and shoulder. I accidently sniffle. Man, I'm caught. 

Levi stops kissing and tries to look over my back at my face.

"What's wrong? Are you crying? Eren are you ok?" He asks turning me back onto my back. He sits on my lap and the familiar feeling of his body immediately ignites a fire in my groin. I moan feeling my balls tighten.

"Eren. What's wrong?" He asks wiping the tears off of my cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I had to have you tonight. I'm sorry I was too forceful, I know. Something about you. You just bring out the worst in me." Levi says stroking my cheek.

I debate whether to answer him or not. I'm tired of just accepting him without telling him how I feel about things. If I dont do it now I might not ever be able to.

"W-why are you making this my fault? Yes you were t-to forceful. I literally do everything you ask me to do. I would've done it anyway. I shouldn't be so afraid of you." I say and to my disgust my voice is shaky and is cut off by deep breaths.

"Eren. Look at me." Levi says, his hands on either side of my face.

I look up at him and get a flashback those are the eyes I had to stare into while he sucked me down there. I can feel myself getting hard and I gasp when I feel it poke Levi. Levi jumps from the sudden poke and turns his head,

"Awwwe." He says sitting further down my lap so we both can see my rising penis. He takes hold of it and I grunt loudly. He waves it around and I feel it harden completely. I sqeal loudly when I feel my penis touch Levi's.

"Hm?" Levi hums. "Did you like that." He asks grabbing his own, and my penis with one hand.

It feels so good. His hot throbbing semi-hard penis against mine. The heat that left his penis was absorbed by mine. I can't hold in any moans and a loud torrent of sexual humming and moans escape my mouth.

Levi rubs our penises together. Holding mine steady, he slides his up and down on my dick. He rocks back and forth making his penis sway from left to right against mine.

"How does it feel Eren. Come on tell me." Levi says hoarsely. 

I look up at him and his eyes are so focus on both of our penises. When he glances up at me and we make eye contact, I throw my head back and a deep groan comes from the pit of my stomach, and I can feel precum pouring from my dick.

"How did you like it most? Up and down?" Levi says adjusting his hips so his penis glided up against mine, the precum spreading.

I try to answer him but my mouth won't leave the O shape. Not that I had anything to say anyway. Levi's the only guy who has ever made me feel like this. I'd stay locked in a room forever to feel like this even for two minutes.

Wait. No I wouldn't. He has to understand. I'm not an object. I deserve freedom.

"Or.." Levi says interrupting my thoughts. "Do you like it best left to right?" He continues readjusting his hips and stroking my penis left to right with his. He switches his hand that's holding our penises with his other and places his wet sticky hand on my lower stomach for balance.

"I asked you a question Eren." Levi says.

I think I like this scary Levi better. It kind of excites me.

Wait no. He needs to learn how to respect me.

"I- I...... I uh." I stutter. My eyes are closed so tightly it hurts. I can't tell when I'm holding my breath aside from when I'm breathing. I'm not in control of anything, not even myself.

"You what? Eren tell me how you like it.... So I can make you come for me." Levi whispers the last bit and it sends shivers down my spine. I can feel the warmth stirring in my stomach.

"I... I won't come for you." I say not believing myself. Levi doesn't believe me either. He laughs.

"Eren I can make you cum whenever and wherever. I can make you cum in my mouth like earlier, I can make you cum in my ass, I can make you cum in the open air. I can make you cum today or tomorrow. I can make you cum in your own ass. I can make you cum with a fox or with a bear or with a whale. I thought you might have realized already that you are not in control of your body at all. I am. If I want you to cum then you will. And if I don't then you won't." Levi says flatly. 

Actually I had realized I wasn't in control and I knew I wouldn't be coming unless Levi wanted me to.

"So what are you waiting for brat? Answer my question." He says. Its only after he says that that I realize he's stopped all the movements. Although he stopped the stirring in my stomach hadn't. It was so intense and felt on the brink of explosion but I knew it wouldn't explode without Levi's help.

"Left to right or up and down?" He asks.

I lay as still as possible hoping my body would be on my side. It wasn't. And the feeling in my balls and stomach tightened and intensified.

"Left to right." I finally whisper. I can feel my face light up with a red color of embarrassment.

"I see." He says. I look down at him and put my hands flat on his hips. He smiles at me and lifts his hand off of my stomach. We both watch as the clingy webs of precum cling to his hand and my belly then break. He places his hands on top of mine and begins to move his hips up and down, making his dick slide up mine with a slushy sound and back down with a louder sound. I think its the fact that he did the opposite of what I wanted him that drives me completely wild.

I sink my teeth into my bottom lip but it doesn't help the high pitched moan that escapes.

"See that Eren. You have absolutely no control over anything I do to you. You're helpless like a worm on a hook and I have the fish that's gonna eat you up." Levi says. I'm confused by what he means. A fish? What fish has a mouth big enough to eat me? I feel my hands on Levi's waist become elevated and I suddenly feel a tight pressure around the head of my penis. I look up at Levi who is looking down at me with a smirk. I can't stop moaning. The farther the warmth swallows me the louder my moaning gets.

"Shhhh." Levi whispers. Taking a hand off of mine and placing it over my mouth.

I can hear my own muffled moans even from under his hand. He slips two fingers into my mouth and I continue to moan.

My penis passes the tight ring of Levis butthole and I yelp the feelings... So hot... So amazing. My penis was meant for Levi. My everything. I won't deny it anymore. I won't resist. I won't fight him. But I still need answers, although those can wait until after my orgasm.

"You're so loud Eren calm down." Levi says sinking down on the rest of my cock.

He squirms around uncomfortably. It tightens my balls up even more to see him wriggling on top of me.

"Yeah Eren you really have gotten bigger over the years." He says. 

His hot penis bounces on my stomach and then back off. We moan at the same time.

Levi places his hand back on top of my hand and slowly sways his hips left and right. I know I'm about a minute away from coming. My dick and balls feel so swollen and sensitive.

"This is what you wanted isn't it? Left to right? Isn't that what you needed to cum?" Levi asks.

I nod.

"Oh." He says stopping his movements.

I'm so frustrated I was so close. So very close. I grunt and groan in frustration. I pull Levi's hips forward then push them back and Levi locks his thighs to my hips, enabling me from moving him.

"What are you trying to do Eren? Do you need to come that badly? You can't wait for me to do it for you? Is that how bad you need it?" Levi asks. 

"Yes!" I almost scream.

"I see. Do as you wish Eren." He says dropping his arms limply at his side. 

We both are still until I finally pull him forward and push him back. I pull him forward, let him stay for a while, then push him back. He moans sweetly and it rings in my ear. It sounded so innocent. I'm finally the one in control. I decide to get experimental. I lift his bottom up and then slowly lower it. We both moan.

"Eren. Eren. It hurts. It hurts. Ahhh ughh ummph." Levi says laying his head on my chest.

"Ok. Its ok I'm about to come." I say continuing to move his hips.

Levi sucks the bottom of my ear into his mouth and I'm surprised by how sensitive it is. I hold in a moan and it makes a desperate hum sound.

"Eren hold me while I cum." Levi whispers directly into my ear. It sends a shiver down my spine.

I raise Levi's bottom up so only the tip of my penis is still inside and then I lower him back down on my legnth. With a pitiful moan into my ear he begins to cum in heavy blasts. I hold Levi tightly. His cum is thick and shoots up from his dick onto both of our stomachs and I feel my own orgasm closing in. I continue to raise and drop him until I finally cum. I can see the stars. I'm not really aware of where I am but I don't care. The feeling is so intense and I know only Levi can make me feel like this. No one else will be able to do this for me.

I finally come down for my orgasm. Levi is laying on top of me looking at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Your so surprising." Levi says smirking at me.

"How?" I ask frowning.

"You really don't know how much like me you are." He says.

I'm confused. I'm not like him at all. I don't kiss 12 year olds. I don't stare at them naked. I don't force myself on people. I don't lock them in their room.

"Why do you think so?" I ask.

Levi smiles widely. "You don't see it? I'll give you an example. I told you that you were hurting me and you told me to wait, because you wanted to cum. You put your own needs before my pain. That's kinda like what I did when I used to tell you to strip. I wanted to see you naked ever since you walked in the door. You were too young to have my dick inside of you so I'd just look at your body and imagine it. Me and you are alike. You make a mess out of me." Levi says.

There he goes again trying to make it my fault.

"Why do you always try to make things my fault? Its my fault that you have a thing for little boys?" I say with a nasty attitude.

"Eren. I don't and I've never had a thing for little boys. You're the only one I'be had a thing for-ever. I-I know I hurt you... I'm sorry... I just... Its just that.... That day when I saw you with Jean it killed me. You were an innocent kid... And I destroyed that because of my jealousy. I thought to myself I'd never let that happen again. I would rather have you locked up in your room all day than have another person kiss you. You're mine. Even if you didn't want to be back then and now you were mine. When I used to visit you and your mom you and I would play basketball and you would tell me how cool I was and how much you wanted to be like me.... I melted. No one had ever said that to me. And when your mom died and you had to live with me you were so happy. Even after losing your mom you were happy to be with me. I felt the same. I never had a kid or brothers or a mom or anything before and then here you came all bright eyed running home from school to me..." Levi says as tear rolls down his cheek.

 

I enhale and realize i had been holding my breath ever since he opened his mouth. I dont know what to think. I'd never seen Levi like this. This is the most I've even heard him say at once. He said I was his. I'm not his. Am I? I felt like I was his. And he said I was his. It not he had anyone else. Its not like he had anyone else. Its not like I had anyone else. We could be each other's. Wait. I shake the thought out of my head. I don't even know what he means by this. Any of this.

"That's not even the main reason I fell in love with you." Levi says.

My breath catches in my throat. He loves me? He's said it before but..... He meant it? I thought it was one of those "in the heat of the moment" kind of things. I mean we were in the middle of sex.

"As messed up as it is, on that first night you were brought to me I kissed your forehead and said 'night Eren love you.' And you said 'night dad, love you.' And you instantly fell asleep. I stayed in your room with you all night last night." Levi says more tears running down both cheeks.

I finally get it. Levi has never had love. No one has ever loved him and he never loved anyone. I can't imagine a life with no love. He never knew his mom. He never knew love. I'm the only person he loves and I'm the only person he ever loved. He locked me up because he thought I would leave him. The only person he loves was kissing someone else right in front of his eyes.

I wipe Levi's tears. 

I'd been so oblivious to everything. Although he was pretty creepy he did everything he did because he loves me. He kissed me at such a young age, he didn't know how else to express his love. His way of loving me was pretty messed up but I'm his first love. You never know what to do with your first love. All of this is forgiveable. If Levi needed someone to love and he chose me, then yes, I can be that person for him. Two people alone in the world brought together by fate. OK that last thought was pretty gay, but yeah.

"Levi. Look at me." I say. He slowly looks up at me.

"I'm sorry and if you want to leave me you can." Levi says.

I sit up leaving Levi on my lap. We both gasp as my penis slides out of him along with a ridiculous amount of cum. Levi sits still while it pours out.

We stare at each other for about a minute.

I break the silence. "L-levi I have no intention of leaving you." I say.

Levis eyes seem to brighten up. "But... What about..?" Levi begins to say.

I place my hand on top of of his mouth, he shakes it off but stays quiet.

"I don't care I finally understand. I understand everything. You've had the wrong idea of love and now that we're on the same page I can show you how to love. I want to. I know what love is. Love is you. I mean uhh I love you." I say with a giggle.

"So... So you're not going to..." Levi begins to say. I place my hand on his mouth again and he shakes it off again.

"I'm not going to leave you. Ever. I love you ok. But I have rules." I say confidently.

"Rules?" Levi says bending his eyebrow. He wraps his arms around my neck and looks into my eyes.

"Yes rules." I say. Smiling at my boyfriend. I mean uh at Levi. "Well obviously you can't lock me in my room anymore." I say seriously. 

"I won't." Levi says.

"Good. And no more watching me naked. If you're horny tell me and I can't help you out. Oh oh and we have sex when I want to." I say.

"Ok i accept all rules.....So what are we?" He says with a frown.

I was thinking boyfriends but that sounds weird. Fiances sounds ok, but he didn't ask to marry me.

"We could be son and dad..." Levi says.

That is disgusting. I throw Levi off of my lap onto the bed. 

He falls sitting with his arms behind him supporting him and with his legs parted slightly. I crawl towards him and he backs up until his back hits the head board.

"Get away from me Eren." Levi says. It sounds serious but I guess he's playing with me.

I continue to crawl toward him and grab his ankles. I drag him to me, slide my hands in between his thighs, and forcefully pry them open. I crawl in between his thighs and rub his penis with mine.

"Now who's in control?" I tease.

Levi smirks dangerously and tightens his thighs on my hips. In two seconds I'm flipped underneath Levi.

"This is a relationship right? So I get a rule too." Levi says.

Relationship? That word warms me up.

"Ok then. What is your rule Levi?" I ask.

He smiles then leans his face in so his lips are right above mine.

"My rule is.... I'm ALWAYS on top." He says capturing my mouth for a kiss.

For the first time ever it wasn't a kiss I wasn't looking forward to. It wasn't a kiss of perversion. It was a kiss of mutual love. Levi is entitled to a rule since this is a relationship but him always on top? Nope. I'll play along for now, but I will have the reigns one day and have complete control.

 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I'm obviously obsessed with yandere Levi but for my next story after I finish the one I began before this one I'm gonna make one where Eren is like in control and then I'll make my awesome one that I've been working on for like six months its gonna be AWESOME so yeah keep checking in with me. AnYwAyS what did you guys think about the end????
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and thanks everyone for your support I wouldn't have finished this. You guys gave me motivation. :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment ^-^  
> Chapter 2????


End file.
